Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a large presentation or lecture, a lecturer may seek an efficient process by which pertinent questions and/or feedback may be received from the participants, which may be challenging particularly with the large number of participants. For example, the lecturer may prefer to select those questions submitted first so that the most interested participants may have the opportunity to have their questions answered.